This invention relates to a shoe construction method, and more particularly to an improved method of lasting a shoe.
Heretofore, the lasting of the shoe upper to the insole required considerable care in evenly pulling the bottom marginal edges of the upper, throughout its length, and securing the marginal edges to the entire length of the insole and still maintain the proper fit of the upper upon the last. Undue tension or slack at any one or more points along the lower marginal edges, when the edges are secured by stitching, stapling or gluing to the insole, would create distortion in the shoe at those points.
Usually, the upper is lasted or secured to the insole in different stages, at different times and by different pieces of machinery, or by hand, and by different personnel. Thus, normally, the forepart of the upper is secured or lasted to the forepart of the insole in one operation, such as by stitching and/or securing by adhesives. In a separate operation, the side portions of the upper are side lasted by stitching, stapling or adhesive to the shank portion of the insole, and in another operation, the heel portions are heel-lasted to the back part of the insole.
Therefore, the securing of the upper to the insole requires a considerable degree of care, not only in the various stages of lasting the various marginal portions of the upper to specific portions of the insole, but also in the cutting, stitching, assembly and marking of the parts of the upper prior to lasting.